The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Realm Rebellion
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Tyler is the princess of the Shadow Realm. What happens when her own people revolt against her because of Ganondorf... That doesn't really help the whole all realms in danger thing! Well,Dark Link and Link to the rescue! But what if they can't get along?


"I'm sorry but you aren't aloud in here," Two guards in their silver proud uniforms and nicely straight back informed the girl in front of them. She growled to hereself and crossed her arms stubbornly, closing her eyes to avoid looking at them, which would cause her even more irritation. With a quick, relaxing breath, she hooked her black gloved hands on her sturdy hips.

"Excuse me, I wasn't asking to get inside... LET ME IN!" She demanded angrily, causing the gurads to gasp and stare at eachother in surprise at her unusual actions. However, they stopped when they finally got ahold of their sences and slammed the bottom of their spears against the cobblestone leading up to the gate that lead to the grand elegant castle. The young girl didn't seem fazed at all and only rolled her eyes.

"Young lady, we are telling you that you are NOT aloud to go through this gate! LEAVE!" They ordered her roughly, their grip on their spears tightening. The girl narrowed her eyes tightly and crossed her arms once more, her eyebrows pointing to the ground. She tapped her left foot, which was in shiny black boots with long, old black jeans tucked inside.

"What are you going to do, hit me with that spear?" She retorted. The guards lifted up their helmets and yelled back at her. The one on the right had long gray hair that went past his elbows just barelly and old orange eyes that held such sterness as a guard was required to have. The one on the right had new black hair that floated above his hylian ears and bright, alert green eyes that held fear but clumsyness.

"Alright, if you won't let me in, I'LL FIGHT MY WAY IN!" She growled, taking out a 5-inch dagger from her boot and pulling it out of the leather shealth it was stuffed in. The dagger immediately alerted them, causing them to charge at her. She grinned and smashed her small dagger at the middle of the young one's spear and kicked the other one up against a dark gray wall wear the spear was stuck in it. When the young guard decided to try a different attack, she back-flipped out of the way and charged at him again, kicking his weapon out of his hands and sliding down to the market square. The older man left his spear in the wall and grabbed her arms, pinning her in a lock. She smirked and wrapped her legs around his neck, slamming him against the ground and standing free. Suddenly, as the young man came close to strike her, a flash of green stopped him in his tracks. When both the girl and the guard could understand what had happened, they saw a skinny young man in a green tunic above chainmail, dusty brown boots, dark blond hair, and wolf blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, c'mon, can't we all just get along?" The man smiled lightly, his arms crossed and his blade nicely sheathed behind his Hylain blue sheild. The girl's eyes and mouth gaped open wide as she realized who was actually speaking to HER! It was none other than him, the legendary hero that topped all old legends: LINK HIMSELF! And when Link waved the guard off and held the large door open to Hyrule Castle, her heart nearly exploded, but she kept it cool and crossed her sleeveless arms tightly, pretending as if he didn't faze her atall as she walked past him unimpressively. Link followed right behind her and jogged next to her to keep up, then slowing down to a fast walk when he heard the door behind him slam shut.

"Okay, first, I've got to know, how _old _are you?" He asked in a very amused tone. She turned to face him and stared at his eyes, loosing her focus for a few seconds. No, it wasn't because he was handsome, and believe me, he was, it was just that those eyes were so familiar... But she couldn't quite put her finger on it... Cause it would hurt him if she poked his eye, right (LOL).

"I'm fourteen-years-old, why does it matter?" She grumbled, kicking open the doors to the castle after admiring one last time the beautiful garden the queen loved so much.

"Well... It doesn't, nevermind... So, uh, what's your name?" He asked. The girl looked up at him through her bright, coragous black eyes and rolled them around in their sockets.

"You can call me Tyler, that's what all the other people wearing tights and paradeing around the town with a sword on their backs call me," She replied sarcasticly. Link smiled.

"Hey, I do the same thing," He joked. The girl named Tyler growled and stopped dead in her tracks, pushing the hero away from her.

"Why are you here, don't you have any other people to annoy? Or some fangirls to flex for..." She mumbled, turning around with her hands in her pockets and continuing her walk up the stairs, her bare feet loving the soft, fuzzy red carpet.

"Wait... Tyler, I'm sorry, please, let me show you up to the princess," He offered kindly. There were so many things Tyler wanted to do at that moment. She wanted to scream, yell, hit him, kiss him, thank him, turn him down, let him escort her, and the list goes on and on and on. But she just couldn't decide which one she was going to choose, each one would backfire, espeacially the kiss part... Boy would that be, how should she say, AWEKWARD! So, what would she do?

"Look, I've got it from here... But if you really sorry, you'll wait here until I come back... You can do something for me. After all, heroes love to do things for people, right?" She grumbled, making the last part seem sarcastic. Link frowned and nodded as she was out of view, strolling over to a lone chair to wait. What was with that girl? Normally, ever since he had saved Hyrule, girls her age and even up to 90-year-olds have been going ga-ga over him. Everywhere he looked there was some fangirl ready to hug him or nervously ask him for his autograph. At first it was cool, but then it got annoying. It was nice to have someone who didn't like him... And believe me, it sound ten times as weird as it seems to you... But those thoughts were very true, and there wasn't anything more true than them.

8.

Tyler knocked on Zelda's door loudly after getting tired of hearing the people inside laughing their heads off. When the door opened, a tall woman, about 8 feet tall, stared at her with a high-society glare. Tyler stared back, only with a 'Don't care whatcha think, princess'. The lady turned around to face Zelda and crossed her gold-sleeved arms.

"What is a peasent doing here?" She asked in a snotty tone. Tyler pushed past her and stood before the gold chair Zelda sat in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Princess Tylianthros. She is the princess of the Shadow Realm," Zelda introduced Tyler with a large smile and a graceful voice. Tyler waved unenthusiastically and sat on the floor beside Zelda's chair, one leg in a criss-cross position while the other stook up and carried her elbow, which was a rest place for her chin. "Um, Tylianthros, you know you _can _sit," Zelda pointed towards a black chair. Tyler shook her head.

"I'm not one into such luxeries," Tyler informed her, popping the gum she had slipped into her mouth before she came into the rich room. The eight foot tall princess laughed at this and was followed by all except Zelda.

"Are you really a princess?" She laughed. Tyler ignored her and looked up at the princess, as if mentally asking her to begin with the big news.

"Alright ladies, this is a VERY important matter-"

8.

"So?" Link asked as Tyler came down with her head down and her hands in her pockets when all the other ladies had nervously exited the building with frightful looks on their faces. Tyler shook her head when she finally reach his level and just continued walking past him, slow and sad. "Don't you have a job for me?" He asked.

"No... I'm going home, and you should, too, if you know what's good for you..." She mumbled. Link speed-walked to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. And oddly, even though she despretly wanted to, and would to anyone else, she didn't push him off and yell at him.

"What happened?"

"Ganondorf is comeing to _my _realm and is going to steal our ringiko, and if he gets it then..."

"Let me guess, he rules all the realms?"

"I thought he was dead," Tyler frowned.

"Well, looks like someone's a bit of a cocroach," Link laughed. Tyler sighed to herself and continued walking again.

"Look, I know you're going to go with me to my realm, so I should tell you that your little shadow is there... If you actually wanna deal with him," She giggled. Link stooped and twirled Tyler around to face him.

"What? Why didn't you excecute him?" Link demanded to know.

"Well, if you must know, he's my dearest, and greatest, friend, which is why I haven't hurt you yet."


End file.
